Microclimat sentimental
by Math'L
Summary: Depuis qu'il sort avec Ginny, Harry semble voler de bonheur en chance. Seulement un petit accident en potion et le voila dans le corps de Drago. C'est alors qu'il apprend que sa petite amie joue double-jeu. HP-HG / Défi de Missy Tagada


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Note : Le défi vient de Missy Tagada

Harry Potter marchait dans les couloirs, un air heureux – et passablement niais, avouons-le – sur le visage. Il venait en effet de passer un excellent moment avec Ginny Weasley, sa – il savourait ce mot – petite-amie. Il repensait à ces derniers mois, rêveur.

Après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la Bataille Finale, il s'était installé au Square Grimmauld avec Ron et Hermione. Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles, entre la tristesse des pertes et les cauchemars à répétition qui peuplaient leurs nuits, se relever avait été compliqué. Ron était inconsolable vis-à-vis de la mort de Fred, repoussant même les tentatives d'amour d'Hermione, lui expliquant qu'il préférait pour l'instant prendre soin de sa famille. Il était d'ailleurs retourné au Terrier les 2 dernières semaines d'août pour profiter un maximum de sa famille avant leur 7e année à Poudlard. En effet, entre ceux partis de l'école (comme le Trio d'Or) et ceux à qui on avait enseigné de la Magie Noire, les professeurs avaient jugé bon de tous les rappeler pour ré-effectuer leur année et passer leurs ASPIC. Harry et Hermione avaient donc passé ces 2 dernières semaines à deux, discutant de tout et de rien et profitant simplement du fait d'être ensemble, en sécurité. C'est pendant cette période que le jeune garçon avait avoué à son amie que, dans le cas où Ginny était toujours amoureuse de lui, il ressortirait bien avec elle maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à craindre qu'elle ne soit la cible de Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'une semaine après la rentrée, après qu'Hermione lui ait fait discrètement savoir que Ginny était toujours éprise, qu'il lui proposa d'être sa petite-amie, chose qu'elle accepta avec une joie non dissimulée.

On était maintenant à 1 semaine et demi des vacances de Noël et Harry vivait toujours sur son petit nuage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux. Personne ne cherchait à le tuer, il avait des amis extraordinaires, une petite-amie magnifique, de bonnes notes et même son ennemi d'antan était là et ils avaient repris, cependant avec moins de violence, leurs disputes quotidiennes.

Il regarda sa montre et vit que s'il ne se hâtait pas, il serait en retard en potion. C'était vendredi et le cours dans les cachots étaient son dernier cours de la journée. Il courut jusqu'à sa salle et entra in extremis. Il s'installa au fond, à une table du chaudron de Malefoy. Le professeur Slughorn annonçait la potion du jour : La Potion d'Invisibilité. Après avoir lu la liste des ingrédients, tout le monde partit chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Ça faisait 20 minutes qu'ils étaient tous plongés dans leur préparation quand Harry décida de s'amuser aux dépends du Prince des Serpentards. Il prit le premier ingrédient à portée de main et le lança dans son chaudron quand ce dernier avait le dos tourné. Au bout de quelques minutes, la mixture bouillonnait fortement, au grand damne de son créateur qui ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Soudain, elle explosa, recouvrant le blondinet et son ennemi. Le professeur Slughorn se dirigea vers eux d'un pas pressé leur demandant si tout allait bien. Ils répondirent tous les 2 par l'affirmative mais il préféra les envoyer à l'infirmerie, accompagné de la préfète, au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose que le chemin. Hermione, Drago et Harry se mirent donc en route pour l'infirmerie. Dès que la porte fut fermé, la jeune fille demanda :

\- Alors, lequel a lancé quelque chose ?

Les 2 la regardèrent, ahuris.

\- C'est simple, quand une de vos potions explose, c'est forcément que l'autre l'a saboté ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, on en est à 11-10 !

-11 – 10 ? interrogea Harry.

\- Pour Malefoy. Ça fait 11 fois qu'il fait explosé ton chaudron. Alors ?

\- Bon, alors, on en est à 11-11 !

\- C'est de ta faute ? L'interpella Drago.

\- Tu en doutais ?

Drago préféra ne pas répondre. Si leur disputes étaient moins violentes qu'avant (en réalité, ils s'entendaient pas trop mal mais préféraient mourir plutôt que de l'avouer), ils n'en étaient pas au stade de discussion. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh, qui était en manque de patients depuis la fin de la guerre les força à se coucher sur un des lits où ils s'endormirent.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était légèrement désorienté. Il regarda le plafond blanc, interloqué, avant de se rappeler qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Quand il tourna la tête à droite, il fut très surpris de voir … lui même ! Il sursauta et tomba du lit. En entendant du bruit, Mme Pomfresh arriva en vitesse :

\- Voyons, M. Malefoy. Vous êtes maladroit. Relevez-vous, voilà. Vous êtes en bonne santé, tout va bien. Maintenant, sortez !

Et sans qu'un mot ne puisse être échangé, elle le mit dehors. Il resta devant l'infirmerie pour voir son corps sortir. Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière quand il vit son corps debout dans le couloir, puis regarda ses mains, ses habits, il ouvrit la bouche et resta comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Malefoy ! T'as croisé Pomfresh ? Nan, sinon, elle t'aurait appelé Mr. Potter et t'aurais réagit ! Elle m'a mise dehors sans que j'ai eus le temps de lui dire que ça clochait et après, j'ai réfléchis.

_Preuve que Drago Malefoy est vraiment choqué, il ne vient même pas de faire une vanne sur mon absence d'intelligence, incroyable,_ pensa Harry.

\- Si on en parle, on va se faire hurler dessus pour avoir (encore) fait n'importe quoi !

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? Répliqua le Serpentard, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis 10 minutes.

\- On assume le rôle de l'autre et on demande à Hermione un coup de main. Vu que t'es bon en potion, à vous deux, vous pourriez trouver rapidement une solution et personne ne s'étonnera que vous passiez du temps ensemble !

Drago réfléchis et finit par penser que le Gryffondor n'avait pas tord.

\- Bien, je te propose : tu vas chercher Hermione et vous me rejoignez dans la Salle sur Demande pour qu'on lui explique !

\- Attends, pourquoi c'est à moi d'aller chercher Miss Je-sais-tout ?

\- Tu vois un Serpentard entrer dans la Salle Commune des Griffons toi ?

\- Nan. C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

_\- Liberté_. Essaye de te souvenir que tu es Harry Potter ! Évites les sourires narquois et les réflexions désagréables ! Personne ne doit comprendre !

\- T'en fais pas, je suis pas Serpentard pour rien !

Harry se dirigea vers la Salle Va-et-Vient, tentant de paraître hautain. Aux regards interloqués qu'on lui lançait, il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment très doué. Il passa 3 fois devant la toile de Barnabas le Follet et attendit ses 2 camarades.

Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard avec une Hermione morte de rire et un Malefoy bougon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'étonna Harry.

Hermione releva soudainement la tête, surprise.

\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais qu'Harry avait quelque chose d'important à me dire.

\- C'est le cas. Affirma Harry dans le corps de Malefoy. Voilà, pour l'infirmière, la potion n'a rien fait. - En vrai, on a … heu, comment dire

\- Échangé de corps. Termina Malefoy.

\- Quoi ?! Et Pompom est actuellement en train de rechercher une solution !

\- Heu, nan. On a rien dit, on voulait pas être punit ! Dit Harry.

\- D'accord, à part que vous êtes des idiots, je viens faire quoi dans l'histoire ?

\- Tu pourrais nous aider à trouver une solution ?

\- Vous manquez pas de souffle ! Je suis élève, pas maîtresse de potion, j'ai une chance sur 2 d'aggraver votre cas !

\- On prend le risque ! S'exclamèrent les 2 garçons.

\- Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose, il faut que ce soit quand vous vous opposez à moi. Souffla la Gryffondor. Okay, je veux savoir à quelle stade de potion tu étais Malefoy et quel ingrédient tu as lancé Harry. Et l'un de vous 2 va devoir aller voler des ingrédients dans la réserve, je vais devoir faire des tests !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on vole un professeur Granger ? T'es folle ? S'exclama Malefoy.

Ce qui fit particulièrement bizarre à la jeune fille puisque ça lui donnait l'impression qu'Harry refusait de briser le règlement, ce qui était … inhabituel. Les 2 Gryffondors se regardèrent, amusés, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait pour l'interroger. Hermione trancha :

\- Harry s'en occupera ! En plus, comme il sera du côté des cachots et que le professeur Slughorn est moins précautionneux que le professeur Rogue, ce sera plus facile !

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur ça, il s'est passé quoi dans la Salle Commune pour que tu te marres ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Rien, s'empressa de répondre Malefoy.

\- Ce Serpentard était tellement concentré à regarder la Salle Commune qui s'est pris les pieds dans un des fauteuils et est tombé, ou plutôt écrasé lamentablement sur le sol ! C'était magique ! Et ça l'est encore plus maintenant que je sais qu'en fait, c'était Malefoy ! Mouhaha !

\- Oh, ça va hein ! M'en fout, c'était sous l'apparence de St Potty ! Bon, Potter, y'a-til des choses que je dois savoir sur ta vie pour éviter d'avoir l'air débile ? Enfin, plus que toi d'habitude !

\- Hermione te guidera, je dors sur le 4e lit en partant de la droite, je ne suis pas du matin mais je prends toujours un petit-déjeuner. Ginny essayera sûrement de te voir mais tu trouveras une raison de décliner, j'aimerai que tu évites de bécoter ma copine ! Et toi ?

\- Mes véritables amis sont Blaise et Théo, les autres ne font que de la figuration, je leur parle pas. Au pire, soit taciturne ce week-end, je trouverais une raison dès qu'on aura repris nos corps ! Je suis un lève-tôt sauf le week-end, donc t'as le droit de faire la grasse mat' ! Si tu reçois un hibou avec un rendez-vous, refuses ! Je justifierai plus tard aussi !

\- D'accord ! Maintenant, il faut qu'on se sépare, sinon ce sera suspect ! Hermione, t'essayes de faire au plus vite ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! J'ai jeté des yeux de crapaud, 3 exactement ! Et si j'ai bien vu, il était à l'étape 3, sa potion était fushia !

Sur ces mots, il partit de la Salle sur demande, laissant Hermione et Malefoy commencer à travailler sur l'antidote. Il descendit vers les cachots mais arrivé devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Coup de chance, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott arrivèrent :

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la porte ? Demanda Zabini.

_C'est maintenant que la comédie commence,_ se dit Harry.

\- J'ai entendu des bruits de pas, je me suis demandé qui s'était !

Nott leva un sourcil, sceptique mais prononça le mot de passe (_Éternité_) et ils entrèrent. Harry essaya de ne pas regarder la salle des Verts et Argents comme si c'était la première (deuxième) fois qu'il l'a voyait. Il traînât un peu les pieds pour que les 2 autres garçons prennent la tête du cortège et les mènent à leur place habituel. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

\- Alors, des conséquences à cause de la potion de Potter ? Demanda Nott.

\- Naaan, St Potty est même pas capable de piéger une potion correctement ! Répliqua Harry, en tentant d'imiter le ton légèrement traînant du blond.

Il ne vit pas que les 2 Serpentards se regardaient, légèrement inquiet.

\- Drago, ça fait une éternité que t'as pas appelé Potter « St Potty » ? Il est passé où le discours de « c'est notre ennemi mais en secret, je le respecte » ? questionna Zabini, circonspect.

\- Il a vraiment dit … Heu … Toujours d'actualité mais vu que j'ai dû passé un moment avec le tyran qu'est Madame Pomfresh, j'ai le droit de lui en vouloir un peu ! Se rattrapa le Gryffondor de cœur.

Les 2 amis acquiescèrent, perplexes. Ils décidèrent de changer de sujet et discutèrent de tout et de rien, remarquant que Drago participait peu, voir même pas du tout, à la conversation. Il fût finalement l'heure de manger. Ils allèrent à la Grande Salle, Harry se laissant toujours guider par les autres garçons. Assis à la table des Verts et Argents, il regardait au loin Drago qui semblait plus à l'aise que lui. En même temps, Hermione le guidait pour éviter les gaffes, lui n'avait pas cette chance. Il grignotait plus qu'il ne mangeait quand il vit Drago manquer de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. Vu qu'il avait Ginny en face de lui, Harry en conclut qu'elle devait lui faire du pied. Soudainement, la rousse se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Tout le reste du repas, il le passa à réfléchir. Le Survivant ne comprenait pourquoi la plus jeune des Weasley avait fait un clin d'œil à Drago Malefoy.

A la fin du repas, ils retournèrent à la Salle Commune. Harry, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, avait commencé à se diriger par automatisme vers la salle des Rouges et Or mais ses amis l'avaient rappelé à l'ordre. Assis dans son fauteuil, il réfléchissait à une raison pour fausser compagnie aux autres et aller se promener dehors quand un hibou se posa sur son bras. Intrigué (le courrier n'arrivait que le matin), Harry récupéra la lettre et la lu :

_Rdv à 20 heures dans la Salle sur Demande ?!_

_J'ai trop envie de te voir ! _

_La Dame de Cœur_

L'écriture lui disait quelque chose mais impossible de se rappeler à qui elle appartenait. Il se souvenait aussi que Malefoy lui avait dit de refuser s'il recevait une demande de rendez-vous mais le Survivant était trop curieux. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 19h45. Il décida de désobéir à sa Némésis et d'aller au rendez-vous. Sans un mot pour ses congénères, il se leva et sortit de la salle. Sur le chemin, il essayait désespérément de se souvenir de la propriétaire de l'écriture mais en vain. _Bof_, se dit-il, _ce sera la surprise. Une fois que je saurais qui c'est, je trouverais une raison pour m'en aller. J'ai demandé à Malefoy de pas tripoter Ginny, je ne vais pas tripoter sa copine._ A la pensée de Ginny, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, il avait hâte de la retrouver. Il pourrait même lui demander pourquoi elle faisait des clins d'œil à Malefoy, il était sûr que ce n'était rien et qu'ils riraient de toutes les possibilités qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit.

Il arriva à 20 heures pile à la Salle sur Demande, il passa 3 fois devant la peinture en demandant à voir _la petite amie de Malefoy_. Bizarrement, la porte n'apparut pas. Harry se dit qu'il était peut-être un peu trop fleur bleu par rapport au Serpentard et que, peut-être, il n'avait aucun sentiment envers la personne qu'il rejoignait. Ou alors, il était homo. Mais au vu des rumeurs, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se remit donc à marcher en pensant _Je veux voir la personne avec qui Malefoy couche_. Une porte apparue. Il entra, sur ses gardes. Quand soudainement, il entendit une voix bien connu.

\- Je t'ai connu plus empressé Drago ! Ça va faire une semaine et demi qu'on s'est pas vu !

Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ginny qui lui sauta dessus et commença à l'embrasser. Dans un même mouvement, elle commença à enlever la chemise du garçon tout en se frottant lascivement à lui. Ses intentions étaient claires et données la nausée à Harry. Mu par un réflexe, il la repoussa et lui cracha :

\- Tu me dégoûtes !

Il la planta là et sorti d'un pas rapide. Par réflexe, il rejoignit la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Quand la Grosse Dame lui demanda ce que faisait un Serpentard devant elle, il soupira en se rappelant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir le soutien de ses amis et reparti vers les cachots. Il rentra dans leur Salle Commune, passa devant les 2 amis du blond sans même les regarder et monta dans le dortoir des 7e année garçon. Il regarda les lits, trouvant rapidement celui de Malefoy grâce à la présence de la bague aux armoiries Malefoy posée sur la table de chevet. Il s'assit dessus et ferma les rideaux en lançant un sort d'insonorisation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zabini entra dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte, ouvrit les rideaux du lit de Malefoy et s'assit sur le lit d'à côté. Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien. Harry regardait le plafond, le dégoût visible sur son visage. Enfin, Zabini parla :

\- Je savais bien qu'un jour, tu ne supporterais plus ça ! Il n'est pas aussi jouissif que ça de te dire que ton comportement pourrait briser Potter parce que ça te brise aussi de n'être qu'un jouet. Elle ne le quittera jamais pour toi et toi, si elle n'était pas avec Potter, tu ne l'aurais même pas regardé !

Le black s'était trompé sur le pourquoi du dégoût du garçon. En réalité, Harry était dégoûté du comportement de sa _petite-amie_, mais surtout, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Il décida qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face à cette épreuve seule. Alors, il prit la décision de tout raconter à Zabini.

\- Tu sais, _Zabini_, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Face à l'appellation, ledit Zabini haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- La potion de St Potter a eut une conséquence. On a échangé nos corps ! Surprise, je ne suis pas Drago Malefoy. Et je viens d'apprendre que ma copine me trompait. Tu as une autre super nouvelle à m'annoncer pour que cette journée soit définitivement pourrie ?!

Zabini resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à l'aveu de Drago, _pardon_, de Potter.

\- Bah, j'ai bien quelque chose, Potter : t'es pas si bon comédien qu'on pourrait le penser parce que Théo et moi, on se disait bien qu'il y avait un problème quelque part !

\- Merveilleux Zabini …

\- Blaise.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Harry, en tournant la tête.

\- Tu vas devoir jouer la comédie, appelle nous par nos prénom. Blaise et Théo ! Dis toi que maintenant que je suis au courant, je vais pouvoir t'aider à éviter de faire encore plus de bourdes ! Je te propose un défi : on ne va rien dire à Théo et on va voir si t'arrives à le convaincre que tu es vraiment Drago Malefoy ! Deal ?

\- Deal. Si ça te dérange pas, _Blaise_, je vais aller prendre l'air, dit Harry en se levant.

\- Oh, et tu sais, pour Drago. Cette situation le bouffait. Stupidement, il s'est dit que s'il avait au moins un des trucs que toi t'avais, peut-être qu'il serait moins malheureux.

\- En fait, je crois que je lui en veux même pas. Maintenant, la question est de savoir si mes amis étaient au courant … Je sais pas ce que je vais faire si je découvre qu'ils le savaient tous et qu'ils m'ont menti.

\- C'est simple, tu viendras ici pour insulter tes amis et on se mettra minable à la santé des Gryffondors traîtres !

\- Merci Blaise, murmura Harry avec un petit sourire triste.

Il sortit de la Salle Commune sous le regard interrogatif de Nott. Il déambulait dans les couloirs dans le but de sortir quand il se cogna dans Hermione. Celle-ci vit immédiatement que son ami n'allait pas bien, le visage de Malefoy ne l'empêchant pas de décrypter les mimiques du jeune garçon.

\- Harry, ça va ?

\- Non.

Face à la réponse laconique de son meilleur ami, la jeune fille décida que les règles étaient faites pour être contournées. Ne tenant pas compte de l'heure du couvre-feu presque atteinte, elle le prit par la main, se dirigea vers le parc et s'assit sous le vieux chêne qu'ils considéraient comme le leur.

\- Raconte-moi, Harry. Quémanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Quelque chose s'est passé chez les Serpentards ?

Face à son visage inquiet, une seule question résonnait dans la tête d'Harry. _Était-elle au courant ?_ Si c'était le cas, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner. Il se dit que, quelque part, ce serait presque plus douloureux de se séparer d'Hermione que de Ginny. La brune l'avait soutenu depuis ses 11 ans. Sans elle, il serait mort des dizaines de fois. Elle le connaissait par cœur et était capable de deviner le moindre de ses sentiments. La réciproque était vraie et se dire que tout cela risquait de finir lui tordait le ventre.

\- J'ai découvert certaines … vérités.

\- Et quelles sont elles pour que tu sois si affectée. Demanda-t-elle, de la peur dans la voix. Elle craignait que, quoi qu'il ait appris, ça mette sa vie sans dessus dessous. Il avait tellement souffert par le passé. Il avait le droit à du calme.

\- Ça fait quelques temps que … Ginny couche avec Malefoy.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Comment osait-elle ? D'un bon, elle se releva, prête à partir vers la Salle Commune d'un pas rapide et elle cria :

\- Non, mais quelle salope !

Rassuré de sa réaction, Harry rattrapa sa main, la forçant à se rasseoir à ses côtés.

\- Alors, t'étais pas au courant ?!

\- Je … Quoi, Harry ? Comment ose-tu penser que si j'avais été au courant de ça, je me serais tue !

Le jeune garçon vit bien qu'il avait blessé son amie. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, appréciant le contact d'Hermione contre lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment pensé ! Mais j'avais peur que l'on me trahisse, et peur de te perdre à cause de cette histoire ! Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, je comprends. Par contre, Harry, autant j'adore te faire des câlins (elle rougit légèrement à cette phrase), autant, voir Malefoy me faire un câlin, ça me déstabilise.

Rigolant, Harry la relâcha, secrètement ravi qu'elle apprécie d'être dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là que le corps d'Harry arriva. Malefoy s'exclama :

\- Ça fait bizarre de me voir aussi proche de Granger ! D'ailleurs, Grangie, ça fait 15 minutes que je t'attends dans une salle rouge et or avec plein de gens super bruyant. Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

\- Et toi, Malefoy, peut-on savoir depuis quand tu te tapes ma copine ? Cingla Harry.

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux et Drago blanchit.

\- Et ne t'avises pas de me faire un couplet sur « je t'avais dit de décliner ! ». Pardonne ma curiosité, je voulais savoir qui avait réussi à captiver le grand Drago Malefoy ! D'ailleurs, elle a dû trouver ton comportement bizarre mais je suis sûre que tu trouvera une excuse !

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy ne sut pas quoi répondre. Hermione, sentant qu'une conversation s'imposait murmura à l'oreille d'Harry qu'elle allait faire un tour et qu'elle ne serait pas loin en cas de soucis. Elle ajouta qu'il devait le laisser parler et attendre un peu avant d'essayer de l'étranger. Enfin, elle lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas tuer le plus Seigneur Noir de tous les temps pour finir à Azkaban, accusé de meurtre. Harry hocha la tête et elle s'en alla, lançant un petit sourire encourageant à Malefoy, qui la remercia d'un regard.

\- Écoute Potter. Je sais que pour toi, je dois avoir l'air du pire des salauds. Dit il d'une voix posée et humble qui étonna le Gryffondor. Ça va te paraître idiot mais je me suis dit que … si j'avais une des choses que tu avais, peut-être que je serais moins malheureux.

Harry ne dit rien, sachant que les confessions du Serpentard ne devait pas être faciles. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre, le nom des Malefoy n'impose plus aucune respect. Le nom et l'argent, c'étaient les 2 seules choses que j'avais. Et à cause de l'allégeance idiote de mon père, je n'ai plus rien. Mon père est à Azkaban, ma mère se morfond au Manoir et je me demande ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, la Marque n'est plus sur mon bras, pourtant, je resterais toujours l'homme qui a essayé de tuer Albus Dumbledore, l'assassin trop lâche, le garçon effrayé. J'ai jamais été beaucoup plus qu'un fils à Papa et maintenant, je ne suis plus rien. Alors quand Ginny est venue me faire du gringue – à ces mots, il se tourna vers le Survivant, comme pour appuyer ses dire – c'est elle qui m'a séduite, d'ailleurs, j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, elle semblait heureuse avec toi ! Bref, quand elle est venue, je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais ressentir un peu du bonheur que tu semblais exulter ! Mais j'ai eus honte. Au début, je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'un énième coup contre ma Némésis mais on n'avait jamais été aussi loin, et plus ça allait et moins j'arrivais à me trouver des excuses. Je suis navré Potter. Et je pensais déjà à la quitter. J'espérais juste que tu ne sois jamais au courant, je ne voulais pas être la cause de votre rupture. J'ai échoué.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir ! Tout ce que je me demande, c'est comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle !

\- Il arrive que l'on voit que ce que l'on veut voir ! Tu voulais être heureux alors tu as occulté tout ce qui pouvait aller à l'encontre de ton bonheur. Dit la voix douce d'Hermione à côté d'eux. Maintenant, on peut enchaîner sur une bonne nouvelle : je sais comment vous rendre vos corps !

Les 2 garçon se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés.

\- Comment ? Demanda Harry.

\- Et comment as-tu trouvé si vite ? Enchaîna Drago.

\- Pour la 2e question, j'ai demandé à un Maître en la matière !

\- Heu … c'est-à-dire ? Questionna Harry, incertain.

J- 'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall si je pouvais discuter avec le professeur Rogue. Point positif pour nous, son filleul étant concerné, il a été coopératif. Bon, je vous passe toutes les insultes sur St Potter et Miss Je-sais-tout et les remarques sarcastiques. J'ai la liste des ingrédients et quoi faire, elle sera prête dans la matinée ! Harry, je vais te donner la liste, tu peux allez voler les composants ce soir ? Le professeur Slughorn est en soirée avec « ces gens si géniaux qu'il connaît » ! D'ailleurs, vous faites quoi ce soir ?

\- Perso, je vais prévenir Blaise qu'il peut ranger les bouteilles d'alcool parce que mes amis ne sont pas des traîtres !

\- Quoi ? Potter, depuis quand tu appelles Blaise par son prénom ? Et depuis quand il prévoit de boire avec toi ?!

\- Tu me respectes en privé, je peux bien appeler Blaise par son prénom !

\- Euh … okay, on peut me faire la traduction ? Parce que je comprends rien ! Blaise ? Respecter ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami et de son meilleur ennemi ? Demanda Hermione.

\- En fait, vu comment on est là, on ressemble pas à des ennemis ! Fit remarquer Drago. Comment t'es au courant pour le respect ?

\- Bah, je me suis auto-insulter de St Potty et Nott et Blaise m'ont demandé si je me sentais bien ! Et après ma … rencontre avec Ginny, j'ai eus besoin de soutien, je lui ais tout raconté. On a fait un pari, celui de s'arranger pour que Nott ne voit pas que j'étais pas Drago Malefoy et il m'a dit que si mes amis m'avaient trahi, j'avais qu'à revenir dans les cachots et qu'on boirait à la santé des traîtres de Gryffondor. Raconta Harry calmement.

\- Okay ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans la 4e dimension ! Harry, rends moi un service et va chercher les ingrédients dans la réserve que chacun récupère sa … personnalité ! Quémanda Hermione.

Les 2 garçons sourirent à la phrase de la brune. C'est vrai qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus à des ennemis et ça devait être perturbant pour les gens qui ne l'avaient pas vécu. Il se releva et dit à son amie :

\- Je m'occupe des ingrédients, j'ai juste besoin de la Carte du Maraudeur, tu peux me la ramener ? Je te rejoins après dans la Salle sur Demande, je te tiendrais compagnie pendant que tu fais la potion !

Hermione acquiesça. Elle monta en 4e vitesse pour aller la chercher et redescendit pour la lui donner. Elle ne signala pas aux garçons qu'elle avait vu Ginny et que celle-ci avait demandé si elle savait où était Harry. Elle avait d'ailleurs eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas la gifler. Elle donna la Carte et la Cape d'Invisibilité – elle se dit qu'elle pouvait toujours lui servir - à Harry et remonta vers la Salle sur Demande avec Malefoy, en lui expliquant ce qu'était ces mystérieux objets car il semblait curieux.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry descendit vers les cachots, il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard et rentra. Il trouva Blaise et Théo assis à la même place qu'en fin d'après-midi, en train de discuter. Quand il le vit, Blaise se tourna vers lui, une question dans le regard.

\- Blaise, tu peux ranger les bouteilles d'alcool ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire, sous le regard interrogateur de Théo. Je venais juste vous dire de pas m'attendre ce soir.

\- Ça marche Drago ! Fais juste attention de pas te faire prendre par Rusard ! Lui répondit Théo. Je vais me coucher, je suis mort. Dit-il en se levant. Tu me rejoins plus tard Blaise ?

Yep !

Blaise attendit que Théo soit hors de vue puis demanda à Harry, curieux :

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

\- Je vais voler les ingrédients dont Hermione a besoin pour la potion et je reste avec elle pendant qu'elle la prépare. Déjà qu'elle s'embête pour nous, je vais pas en plus, la laisser seule !

\- Comment tu vas faire pour voler les ingrédients et te promener dans Poudlard sans te faire attraper ?

\- Les sorciers gardent leur secret ! Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner !

Blaise, surpris que le Gryffondor de cœur lui propose de se joindre à son escapade et à sa meilleure amie, accepta avec plaisir. Il avait toujours voulu savoir comment le Trio d'Or faisait pour se promener sans se faire attraper.

Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune et devant l'entrée, Harry sortit la Carte, il prononça _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ Blaise regarda la Carte apparaître, émerveillé. Il vit la position de Rusard et de Miss Teigne et des professeurs en train de faire leur ronde.

\- Mais c'est génial !

\- Un cadeau de mon père et de ses amis, ils ont répertorié aussi la majorité des passages secrets, c'est un petit bijou. Viens, on va dans la salle de Slugh'.

Blaise le suivit, étrangement excité de ne pas respecter le règlement. Ils allèrent dans la salle de potion et Harry sortit la liste d'Hermione.

\- J'ai toujours été nul en potion ! C'est quoi cet ingrédient ?!

Face à l'ignorance de son camarade, Blaise piqua la liste et rentra dans la Réserve, il prit tous les composants en un tour de main et ressortit de la petite pièce.

En fait, tes notes nulles en potion n'étaient pas dû à l'injustice de Rogue !

Oh, ça va ! Je te mets au défi d'apprendre quelque chose quand la seule chose que le prof fait, c'est de te pourrir la vie !

Ok, un point pour toi. On y va ?

Ouais, on va passer par un passage secret, Rusard vient par ici !

Les 2 garçons se faufilèrent hors de la pièce, prenant soin de bien refermer la pièce et passèrent par un passage qui les mena au 5e étage. Ils montèrent les 2 derniers étages à pieds et arrivèrent devant la Salle sur Demande.

Quand ils y entrèrent, ils y trouvèrent Drago assis sur un pouf vert en train de se moquer d'Hermione qui plaçait, de manière maniaque, chaque instrument de potion à sa place. Quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, les 2 se tournèrent vers eux, haussant un sourcil face au sourire les 2 garçons.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Drago Malefoy sait sourire normalement ! S'écria Hermione, grandiloquente. Ah non, c'est pas lui dans son corps ! Rajouta la jeune fille. Ça explique bien des choses. Finit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Je ne savais pas que les Griffons savaient être sarcastique, je te trouve presque drôle Granger !

\- Monsieur Zabini est trop bon, répondit-elle, faussement humble. Vous avez tout trouvé ?

\- Ouais, et heureusement que j'étais là, sinon, Potter serait encore devant l'armoire.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est pour ses capacités de voleur et non de potionniste que je l'ai envoyé, lui. On commence, j'aimerais éviter d'y passer la nuit !

Blaise déposa tous les ingrédients sur la table et s'écarta pour lui laisser le champs libre.

Pendant qu'elle se lançait avec passion dans la préparation de la décoction, les garçons s'assirent à l'écart pour discuter. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, évitant certains sujets comme Ginny et même les femmes en général, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fixe Harry avec une moue adorable sur le visage. Les 2 Serpentards de cœur se tournèrent pour voir pourquoi Harry s'était figé. Quand elle vit qu'elle avait toute son attention, la jeune fille demanda avec une petite voix s'il voulait bien se porter volontaire pour aller chercher de la nourriture parce qu'elle avait faim et que seul lui était capable contourner les rondes des professeurs pour éviter de se faire prendre. Presque aussitôt, Harry sauta sur ses 2 jambes et sortit de la salle en empoignant la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Blaise et Drago sifflèrent.

\- Vu de ce point là, tu aurais tout à fait ta place à Serpentard, Hermione, dit Drago.

Blaise s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand il tiqua.

\- Hermione ? Drago, depuis quand t'appelles Granger par son prénom ?!

Je viens de passer ma soirée à me faire passer pour Potter, j'allais pas l'appeler Granger ! D'ailleurs, Potter t'appelles lui-même Blaise !

\- Je vais proposer quelque chose de fou et même, de franchement révolutionnaire mais on pourrait même tous s'appeler par nos prénoms ! Ce serait super moderne ! Railla Hermione, un air moqueur sur le visage.

Soudain, la porte de la Salle s'ouvrit brusquement. Les 3 jeunes se retournèrent d'un mouvement, Hermione empoignant déjà sa baguette, prête à se défendre.

Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce que c'est que ce bazar, cria Théodore Nott, tenant le corps de Drago par une clé de bras, l'empêchant de bouger.

Voyant son ami en difficultés, Hermione laissa son instinct réagir. Elle cria « TERRE ». Harry, comprenant le message, se jeta à terre, faisant fit de la douleur dans son bras. Immédiatement, Hermione lança un _Petrificus Totalus_ sur le Serpentard. Elle le fit léviter, se dirigea vers la porte pour vérifier que personne ne venait, alerté par leurs cris et ferma la porte, tout en laissant tomber le Serpentard toujours pétrifié. Ensuite, elle se précipita vers Harry pour vérifier comment aller son bras. Remarquant qu'il n'avait rien, elle lança juste un sort pour atténuer la douleur et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

\- Rien qui ne nécessitait de ressusciter tes instincts de guerre Hermione. Il m'a surpris quand j'étais aux cuisines, il avait comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, je lui ais tout raconté et il a décidé de vous faire une blague ! Je crois qu'il a oublié que c'était contre toi qu'il allait se battre !

\- Bande d'abrutis ! Ressusciter mes instincts de guerre ? Tu crois vraiment que je les ais perdu ?! Elle se tourna vers le pétrifié. Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je le libère ?! Demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

\- Granger ! Dit Blaise. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas son attention, la jeune fille étant toujours statufiée, décidée à ne pas lâcher du regard celui qu'elle considérait être un ennemi. Hermione ! Tenta-t-il. Quand il la vit se tourner vers lui, interrogative, il poursuivit. Plus jamais je ne mettrais en doute tes capacités de combattante ! Mais Théo n'est pas un ennemi et ne s'en prendra à personne. Il lui parlait comme on tente d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Il avait conscience que l'arrivée – ridicule - de Théo avait réellement réveillé ses réflexes de guerrière et qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Hermione finit par se détendre. Elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers son chaudron et d'un mouvement distrait, libéra son prisonnier.

Ce dernier se releva, douloureusement, notant dans un coin de sa tête de ne plus faire de blague à Granger. _La vache, qui aurait pensé qu'elle avait des réflexes aussi aiguisés._ _Maintenant, en plus, j'ai l'air d'un plouc._ Enfin debout, il se retourna vers Blaise et Harry – qui étaient en fait Blaise et Drago – qui le regardaient, inquiets. Il leur fit un signe de tête pour signalait que tout allait bien.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? Vous avez vraiment changé de corps ? Et Granger est vraiment en train de faire l'antidote ?!

\- Nan ! J'ai décidé que c'était bien fait pour eux et de faire une tarte à la mélasse ! Répliqua Hermione, un brin acide.

\- Je … heu … désolé Granger. Je voulais pas te faire peur !

Hermione ferma les yeux et tous ses muscles se détendirent, elle agita la main, lui signalant de faire fit de son attitude. Pour finir, elle se tourna vers Harry :

\- Et avec tout ça, tu as ramener de la nourriture?!

Harry sourit face à la réflexion de sa meilleure amie et sortit de sa poche des aliments miniaturisés, Théo fit de même et d'un même sort, ils redonnèrent à la nourriture une taille normale. Il y avait assez pour faire un mini-festin ! Hermione ajouta un dernier ingrédient dans le chaudron et prit place dans le cercle que les garçons avaient formé. Voyant le silence durer, Harry demanda :

\- Vous discutiez de quoi avant notre … hum … entrée ?

\- D'un concept révolutionnaire : nous appeler par nos prénoms ! Répondit joyeusement Hermione, comprenant où son ami voulait en venir.

\- C'est bizarre de voir Grang … Hermione sourire gaiement à Drago ! Remarqua Théo.

Cette dernière sourit à l'entente de son prénom et haussa les épaules, expliquant qu'on s'habituait à tout.

\- Hermione, c'est pas que j'aime pas avoir une cravate rouge et des cheveux incoiffables mais, la potion sera prête quand ? Demanda Drago.

\- Elle doit encore chauffer pendant 35 minutes.

\- Et comment t'as eus la liste des étapes ? Demanda Blaise, curieux.

\- J'ai été demandé au tableau du Professeur Rogue ! Répondit la brune, comme si c'était évident.

\- Oh, ça a dû être épique ! Raconte nous ! Dit Théo, excité.

_Flash-back_

_Hermione se dirigeait vers le bureau de la directrice. Arrivée devant la Gargouille, elle demanda la possibilité de voir le Professeur McGonagall et ayant reçu une réponse affirmative, la Gargouille commença à tourner pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Elle monta l'escalier et toqua à la porte. Quand elle entendit la permission d'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte. Son professeur était assis derrière le bureau. Derrière elle, on pouvait voir le Professeur Dumbledore qui la regardait d'un air malicieux et le Professeur Rogue qui semblait renfrogné. Elle salua les 3 enseignants et finit par se tourner vers le Professeur de Métamorphose, un peu effrayée._

_\- Professeur ? J'aurais une requête inattendue à vous soumettre._

_Curieuse vis-à-vis du comportement de sa meilleure élève, la vieille dame lui offrit son plus doux sourire, l'incitant à continuer. _

_\- J'aimerais pouvoir discuter de manière privée avec le Professeur Rogue._

_Si elle n'avait pas tant eut peur du refus, Hermione aurait sûrement rit. Le professeur Rogue avait l'air étonné qu'elle demande à lui parler, l'ancien Directeur semblait – comme toujours – savoir des choses que les autres ignoraient et la Directrice était confuse de voir la Princesse des Gryffondors demandait une entrevue avec l'ancien Directeur des Serpentards. Cependant, connaissant la jeune fille, elle accepta._

_\- Je devais justement aller voir le Professeur Slughorn. Je vous fais confiance pour ne toucher à rien, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en sortant de son bureau._

_Hermione attendit que la porte claque pour s'approcher du portait du Maître des Potions honni. Tremblante, elle commença :_

_\- Professeur, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Ou, en tout cas, que vous n'aimiez pas ma manie de répondre à toutes vos questions, ma maison, mes amis, mes cheveux, mes dents … et je m'égare là. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide en tant que Maître des Potions. Vous étiez un enseignant avec des méthodes exécrables mais vous étiez le meilleur dans votre domaine._

_\- Miss Granger, vos compliments ne vous aideront en aucun cas à obtenir mon aide, alors finissez rapidement votre discours pour que je puisse revenir à ..._

_\- A quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle, énervée qu'il refuse avant même qu'elle s'explique. A quoi êtes-vous si occupez ? Lancer des regards noirs au Professeur Dumbledore ? Critiquer le Professeur McGonagall et tous les Griffondors ?! Mais si vous voulez bien, transmettez moi votre agenda, j'essaierai de voir si je peux trouver un créneau pour vous voir puisque vous êtes si occupé. _

_Quand elle se rendit compte de son manque de respect envers son ancien professeur, Hermione rougit puis se mit à bafouiller alors qu'Albus Dumbledore pouffait, trouvant apparemment très réjouissant et amusant que la jeune fille s'énerve contre son collègue. Severus Rogue, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil. _

_\- Merci Miss Granger de me rappeler que je suis mort. Vous êtes venue vous vanter d'être encore en vie ? De pouvoir faire des potions quand je suis juste coincé dans un cadre ? Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, vous pouvez vous en allez. N'hésitez pas à revenir. Finit-il, sarcastique._

_\- Je … Vous essayez de me faire croire que je vous ais blesser pour que je m'en ailles. Très Serpentard de votre part. Remarqua-t-elle en observant le sourire en coin de son professeur. Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin d'utiliser de telles tactiques. Vous n'aviez qu'à me dire que vous n'en étiez pas capable. Après tout, vous êtes peut-être moins doué que je ne le pensais. Mais merci quand même, je vais aller demander au Professeur Slughorn, lui doit savoir. Répliqua-t-elle, perfide. Bonne journée Professeur ! Professeur Dumbledore. _

_Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand le Professeur Rogue sembla retrouver sa voix. _

_\- Comment osez-vous, Miss Je-sais-tout ! Je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine, plus doué que cette limace de Slughorn ! Aucun problème ne me résiste. S'écria-t-il vivement._

_\- Vraiment ? Minauda Hermione en se retournant. Laissez moi donc vous soumettre un problème. Vous prenez la Potion d'Invisibilité, à la 3e étape – avez-vous besoin que je vous rappelle les étapes de la potion ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse. Face à sa dénégation dédaigneuse, elle cacha son sourire. Je disais donc, quand la potion est fushia, vous ajoutez 3 yeux de crapauds. Si vous aspergez 2 personnes avec cette potion, elle échange les corps. Ma question est : seriez-vous capable de créer un antidote ? _

_\- Bien sûr que je serais capable de faire un antidote, pour qui me prenez vous petite sotte ? Lequel de vos imbécile d'ami Gryffondorien a fait n'importe quoi encore ? M. Potter je suppose ? Lorsqu'il la vit hocher la tête, il ajouta, méprisant, un rictus aux lèvres. Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de vous aider, insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout ?! _

_\- Je pensais faire appel à votre volonté d'aider les élèves. Lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, elle le coupa. C'était de l'humour, Professeur. Vous et moi savons pertinemment que vous n'aiderez pas Harry, il est … comment disiez-vous ? « Comme son père. » siffla-t-elle, comme Rogue l'avait fait des années auparavant. Le voilà, mon argument : actuellement, Harry se promène dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, sous l'apparence de votre filleul, Drago Malefoy. Si j'aide Harry, j'aide Malefoy. Et je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. La seule au courant, la seule ayant un minimum de connaissances. _

_\- Vous êtes toujours aussi orgueilleuse ! _

_\- Vous avez raison. Je vais laisser la santé de votre filleul aux mains du Professeur Slughorn ! _

_\- Ah ! Cessez de dire des âneries, cet homme serait incapable d'identifier une potion, même si on écrivait son nom sur la fiole. Asseyez-vous, prenez des notes et ne m'interrompez pas ! _

_Il passa les 10 prochaines minutes à lui expliquer précisément ce qu'elle devait faire. Hermione n'ouvrait la bouche que lorsqu'elle voulait une précision. Lorsqu'il eût fini ses explications, la jeune fille se leva et remercia le professeur pour son aide. Quand elle fût sur le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta, un peu craintive. De dos, elle lui dit :_

_\- Vous savez, Professeur. Vous allez sûrement m'envoyer balader, moi et mon tempérament de Gryffondor mais, même si vous étiez dur et même cruel, j'aimais vos cours. Et quoique les gens disent, et même si je me doute que vous avez fait des choses terribles pour garder votre couverture d'espion, vous étiez une bonne personne._

_Sur ces mots, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce pour ne pas entendre la réflexion cassante de son ancien enseignant. Elle dévala l'escalier sous le rire heureux du Professeur Dumbledore, ne se doutant jamais du trouble et du plaisir qu'elle avait créé chez le professeur honni. _

_Fin du Flash-back_

\- Tu lui a vraiment dit que tu aimais ses cours ? Demanda, surpris, Théo.

\- Bah oui ! J'aime bien les potions ! Répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Mais c'était l'enfer ! S'écria Harry, qui ne comprenait pas comment sa meilleure amie pouvait avoir apprécié cette matière alors qu'elle se faisait traiter de Miss Je-sais-tout tout le temps.

\- En même temps, tu passais ton temps, soit à faire n'importe quoi, soit à lui lancer des répliques blessantes ! Si j'avais été à sa place, moi aussi, je t'aurais lancer un maximum de remarques méchantes pour essayer de te faire pleurer ! Répliqua la jeune fille.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien, reconnaissant intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec son ancien professeur. Son côté puéril avait envie de répondre que c'était lui qui avait commencé en premier mais il savait qu'Hermione ne donnerait aucun crédit à cette réplique.

Les 3 Serpentards, eux, s'étonnaient du caractère de la Lionne. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'elle prendrait la défense de leur Directeur de Maison.

Soudain, un bip strident fend l'air. Hermione se leva en un bond et se dirigea vers son chaudron. Elle vérifia la texture de la potion puis éteignit cette dernière.

\- C'est prêêêtt ! Cria la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, quand tu dis ça comme ça, on a l'impression que tu viens de cuisiner un gigot, pas une potion d'un niveau supérieur aux ASPICs ! Remarqua en souriant Blaise.

Les 2 victimes de la potion s'approchèrent du chaudron, un air circonspect sur le visage. Malgré le fait qu'ils veuillent récupérer leur corps, ils avaient un peu peur du goût de la potion car ils savaient qu'en général, elles étaient infectes. Vu la texture de celle-ci, elle ne faisait pas exception.

\- Oh, faites pas la moue ! Vous vous êtes mis dans cet mouise, vous assumez ! Dit Hermione en voyant leur visage. A moins que vous préfériez rester définitivement dans le corps de l'autre ! Dans ce cas, je vais jeter la potion ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La grimace équivoque qui apparu sur le visage des 2 hommes la fit rire. Elle prit 2 gobelets, les remplit de potion et leur tendit.

\- Vous devez la boire en même temps, sinon vous risquez de vous retrouvez à 2 dans un corps ! Et là, je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous aider, ce serait largement au-dessus de mes compétences.

Ils prirent les gobelets, se regardèrent. Drago lança un « cul sec » auquel Harry répondit par un petit mouvement de verre, comme s'il lui disait « Santé ». Ils burent la potion. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne le montrait pas, Hermione avait un peu peur que la potion soit mal faite et que cela ait de graves conséquences sur les 2 garçons. Ils semblèrent légèrement étourdis, puis soudainement, ils sursautèrent et levèrent leurs mains devant eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Drago offrit un vrai sourire à Hermione, content de retrouver son corps. Harry, quand à lui, se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son amie et se dit qu'il pouvait bien passer sa vie comme ça, ça ne le dérangerait pas. Hermione répondit à son étreinte et ils restèrent un long moment comme ça. Mais quand elle vit les sourires goguenards des 3 Serpentards, elle toussota pour qu'Harry la lâche, ce qu'il fit à regrets.

C'est sur ce moment que les Serpentards décidèrent de prendre congés. Fiers de leur nouvelle résolution de mieux s'entendre avec les Griffons, ils firent un bisou sur la joue d'Hermione, un signe de tête à Harry et sortirent, se faisant discret dans les couloirs pour éviter d'être repéré par Rusard.

Un silence bienvenue envahit la Salle sur Demande . Harry et Hermione savouraient ce retour à la normal à la suite de cette longue journée. Mais assez rapidement, leur bulle éclata. Ils se souvinrent tous les 2 qu'Harry devrait affronter Ginny et il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse remettre ça à demain. Timidement, Hermione demanda :

\- Tu comptes faire quoi pour Ginny ?

\- Rompre. Répondit-il, intraitable.

\- Attends de voir ce qu'elle a à dire. Opposa la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

\- Elle m'a trompé ! Il n'y a rien qui peut justifier ça ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Harry, écoutes-moi. Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Peut-être ressent-elle un mal-être, qui n'excuse pas ce qu'elle a fait mais qui justifierait un peu ce que tu ressens comme une trahison. Voyant que ses argument ne l'atteignaient pas, elle ajouta. Parle avec elle, au moins pour ne jamais regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Harry se tourna vers elle, souriant doucement. Il acquiesça puis la prit dans ses bras murmurant à son oreille :

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Légèrement gênée, elle releva la tête, le regarda dans les yeux et répondit malicieusement :

\- Je croyais qu'on était tous d'accord pour dire que tu serais mort !

Il éclata de rire et décida de s'acquitter de sa tâche dès maintenant. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue, la prévenant qu'il partait. Elle lui signala qu'elle restait dans la Salle-sur-Demande s'il avait besoin de parler.

Il sortit de la Salle, laissant son sourire le quitter. Il était tard, il espérait presque qu'elle soit couchée et qu'il ne la voit pas. Il savait que remettre cette discussion à demain ne servait à rien mais l'entrevue ne ferait que rendre cette trahison plus réelle. Quoi qu'Hermione en dise, c'était une trahison et aucune justification de Ginny ne changerait ça. Et dire que ce matin, il était sur un petit nuage.

Rapidement, il arriva devant la Grosse Dame. Elle se plaignit de l'heure tardive mais lui ouvrit quand même. Quand il entra dans la Salle Commune, il remarqua rapidement qu'elle était déserte. S'étonnant de ce fait (le week-end débutait tout juste), il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était minuit. Il avait passé toute la soirée avec Hermione et des Serpentards et il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Observant cette salle qui avait abrité la majorité de son temps, il remarqua sur une des tables, comme oublié, un carnet. Il le prit et regarda la page de garde pour connaître son propriétaire. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que c'était celui de Ginny. Ne pouvant réprimer un pic de curiosité, il décida de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Et les premières phrases lui donnèrent la nausée.

_« Drago était bizarre ce soir, je me suis approchée de lui et il est parti comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Je sais que je devrais avoir honte de tromper Harry mais il représente la sécurité alors que Drago représente la passion, l'interdit. Avec Harry, c'est fade mais je me console en me disant qu'un jour, je serais Mrs Potter et que plus personne n'osera me contredire. Je serais l'épouse du Survivant ! J'ai hâte ! »_

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il parcourut rapidement les autres pages et des mots écrits en gras ou soulignés lui donnaient la nausée : _« Pouvoir », « Argent », « Respect », « Enviée »._

Au fur et à mesure, il se rendit compte que la rousse n'était pas avec lui par amour mais par opportunisme, c'était son nom qui l'intéressait. Il pensait que, justement, comme ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, avec elle, il n'aurait jamais à s'interroger sur pourquoi elle était avec lui. Mais apparemment, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Soudainement, la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit. Dans un sursaut, il lança le livre sur la table et se retourna pour voir arriver … la personne qu'il aurait préférait éviter.

Ginny se tenait sur le pas de la porte, étonnée et heureuse de voir Harry. Après la rencontre avortée avec Drago, elle avait envie de voir quelqu'un qui l'aimait inconditionnellement pour aller mieux. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas vifs, prête à se jeter dans ses bras. Cependant, Harry ne semblait pas disposé à lui faire un câlin. A la place, il lui tendit le carnet posé sur la table. Quand elle le vit, additionné au visage fermé d'Harry, elle se dit que la discussion qui allait suivre n'allait pas être de tout repos. Pour éviter que son petit-ami ne l'attaque sur sa tromperie, elle décida de se mettre à hurler la première en espérant qu'il prenne peur et se confonde en excuses.

\- Tu l'as lu ?! Comme as-tu osé ? C'est personnel ! T'avais pas le droit !

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry lui répond froidement, la voix plus coupante qu'un fil de rasoir.

\- Tu penses vraiment m'avoir là ? A dire vrai, j'étais au courant avant de lire mais Hermione m'a dit que peut-être tu avais une justification ! Grâce à ça, je sais que ta seule justification, c'est que tu es une salope avide de pouvoir !

Si Harry était légèrement choqué par rapport aux mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende compte – il savait qu'il était en colère mais pas à ce point là -, Ginny, elle, resta bouche bée face à ses révélations et aux insultes qu'Harry avait proféré.

\- Avant que tu ne demandes, j'ai échangé de corps avec Drago ! C'est sur moi que tu as sauté ce soir ! Et avant que tu n'ailles voir Drago pour essayer de te mettre avec lui, saches qu'il pensait déjà à te larguer ! Je ne veux plus voir ta tronche, tu vas te faire toute petite si tu veux pas que tout le monde sache quelle catin tu es ! Et c'est toi qui annoncera notre rupture à Ron et t'as pas intérêt à essayer de me faire passer pour le méchant ! T'as joué, t'as perdu, t'assume ! Maintenant bouge de mon chemin !

Et sans lui laisser dire un mot, la laissant planter là, le brun sortit de la Salle et courut rejoindre Hermione. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le connaissait par cœur et il n'y avait pas meilleur choix que sa meilleure amie. Il arriva à la Salle-sur-Demande en un temps record et passa 3 fois devant le mur en pensant _Je veux voir ma meilleure amie_. Quand il entra, elle était assise sur un fauteuil en train de lire. Face au boucan qu'il fit, elle leva la tête et quand elle vit son expression, elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Tout doucement, elle lui demanda comment s'était passé son entrevue avec la Rousse et il lui raconta. Elle étouffa un hoquet quand il lui dit de quoi il l'avait insulté mais reconnut intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas tort. Enfin, elle fut très étonnée de savoir que la plus jeune des Weasley était à ce point là opportuniste, elle ne la pensait pas capable de sortir avec Harry juste pour se faire appeler Mrs Potter. Son attitude la dégoûtait. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il avait tellement souffert et beaucoup de gens ne le voyait que comme le Sauveur, ce qui le mettait dans une rage folle. Elle était sûre qu'il était en train de se demander s'il pourrait trouver une femme qui aimerait Harry et non pas le Survivant. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'un jour, il trouverait chaussure à son pied, mais il ne l'aurait pas cru ! Et qui pourrait lui reprocher ? Sa vie n'avait jamais été simple et apparemment, espérer que sa vie amoureuse le soit relevait de la naïveté.

Lentement, elle lui saisit le menton et tout doucement, elle releva sa tête pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se dit que la seule personne qui ne le regardait jamais comme le Survivant mais comme Harry, c'était Hermione, son Hermione. Alors, prit d'une impulsion, il l'embrassa. Tout doucement puis un peu plus passionnément. Au bout de quelques instants, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'écarta et ouvrit la bouche pour bégayer une justification lorsqu'Hermione se jeta à son tour sur ses lèvres. A partir de ce moment là, ils arrêtèrent de réfléchir à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et des conséquences de leurs actes. La seule chose qui comptait, c'est qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, et qu'à ce moment-là, **personne** ne pouvait les séparer.

Hermione glissa ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry, caressant ses abdominaux, le faisant frissonner. En réponse, il la serra contre lui, en glissant ces mains le long de sa chute de reins et finit par passer lui aussi ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Impatient de sentir sa peau nue contre lui, il le lui enleva dans le même mouvement et le jeta par terre. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de la jugulaire de la jeune fille, s'enivrant des petits soupirs qu'elle poussait. Refusant d'être passive, la brune déboutonna les chemise d'Harry, en posant ses lèvres sur son torse à chaque nouveau bouton ouvert. Quand elle en arriva à bout, elle l'enleva et décida de taquiner les tétons d'Harry, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.

Harry releva la tête et se rendit compte que la Salle-sur-Demande avait changé en même temps que leurs desseins, les fauteuils avaient disparu et au milieu de la pièce se trouver un lit king size et 2 tables de chevet situés de chaque côté. Le Survivant attrapa Hermione par les cuisses, elle entoura le bassin d'Harry avec ses jambes pour éviter de tomber, faisant entrechoquer leur intimité, les faisant gémir tous les 2. Pendant qu'il la menait vers le lit, elle entreprit de lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Quand il sentit ses genoux buter contre le lit, Harry déposa Hermione sur le matelas, et se s'allongea sur elle, ses mains de chaque côté de ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il entreprit de baiser son décolleté, puis de faire glisser son nez le long de son ventre plat, se réjouissant des frissons de sa belle. Hermione, impatiente et frustrée de le voir s'éloigner de ses seins, se cambra légèrement pour atteindre l'attache de son soutien-gorge, l'enlevant. Voyant ses tétons durcis, Harry remonta et prit celui de droite en bouche. Quand elle commença à gémir, il mordilla celui de gauche. Trouvant qu'il était trop habillé, Hermione se releva, le faisant se redresser en même temps, attrapa sa ceinture et la défit, s'empressant de lui enlever son pantalon alors que, d'un coup de talon, il enlevait ses chaussures et chaussettes pour quitter définitivement son jean. Il se retrouva donc en caleçon, son désir pour elle fièrement dressé. Harry en profita pour lui enlever à elle aussi ses ballerines et son jean, la laissant uniquement avec son boxer en dentelle noir. Ivre d'elle, il se jeta sur elle, découvrant son corps de ses mains, effleurant chaque courbe pour finir par déposer sa main sur son intimité sans chercher à aller plus loin, faisant geindre Hermione. Comprenant qu'il jouait avec elle, elle décida de se venger. D'un coup de bassin, qui le fit soupirer, elle se retrouva assise sur lui, un air mutin sur le visage. Elle ondula légèrement, le faisant gémir de frustration. Alors elle se pencha sur lui, laissant sa langue courir sur sa peau, dessinant des runes sur ses pectoraux, laissant ses seins frotter contre ses abdominaux. Et tout doucement, elle descendit jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau de son pénis. Joueuse, elle frotta doucement son nez contre le caleçon, augmentant le désir qu'Harry ressentait pour elle. Alors, elle glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et tira son sous-vêtement, son amant l'aidant en se cambrant, libérant ainsi son sexe. Elle fit un bisou sur le bout rouge de tension, et lécha sur toute sa longueur la verge en érection, le faisant murmure un _Hermione_ lascif. Finalement, estimant qu'elle avait assez joué, elle le prit en bouche, faisant tourner sa langue autour. Une de ses mains saisit ses testicules et les malaxa.

Sentant une jouissance imminente, Harry, qui ne cessait de gémir depuis qu'Hermione lui avait enlevé son caleçon, la fit remonter et l'embrassa passionnément, comme pour la remercier de cette fellation. Il reprit la position dominante et sans perdre de temps, lui enleva son boxer. Il souffla dans ses boucles brunes et effleura son clitoris avec son index. L'entendant gémir, il se dit que c'était un son qu'il ne se lasserait pas d'écouter. Son doigt finit par se perdre dans son sexe, et pendant qu'il faisait des va et viens, il entreprit de lécher et de mordiller le clitoris d'Hermione. Il rajouta son majeur et soudainement, il sentit qu'elle se contractait pendant qu'elle gémissait plus fort, jusqu'à jouir. Dans sa bouche, le prénom d'_Harry_ semblait le mot le plus érotique du monde. Avec un sourire satisfait, il remonta vers son visage mais hésita à l'embrasser, ayant encore sa cyprine au coin de la bouche, mais Hermione le laissa pas tergiverser, prit sa tête entre ses 2 mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Au moment où Harry se faisait la réflexion que son sexe était vraiment douloureux, Hermione prononça les premiers mots depuis le début de leurs ébats :

\- Prends moi.

_Merlin, j'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle pouvait être enchanteresse,_ se dit Harry. Prit d'une ardeur nouvelle, il recouvrit son cou et sa poitrine de baisers avant d'aller récupérer un préservatif sur la table de chevet et le positionna sur son pénis. Puis, il retourna vers son amante, couchée lascivement sur le lit, qui semblait l'attendre impatiemment. Arrivé devant elle, lui se coucha sur elle, remontant ses jambes de manière à ce que ses genoux soit au niveau de ses hanches pour que les pénétrations soient plus profondes. Il la regarda, cherchant dans ses yeux un quelconque refus, mais en voyant ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, il entra en elle d'un coup de rein rapide et précis. Ils gémirent de concert, plus qu'heureux de ce contact. Harry commença par des coups de rein doux, la laissant s'habituer à sa taille, mais quand il sentit ses 2 mains se posées sur ses fesses, en une demande muette, il accéléra un peu. Sentant Hermione appuyer plus fort, il attrapa ses mains, les plaçant au-dessus de sa tête, posées sur le lit et laissa une main au-dessus, pour les maintenir, savourant son pouvoir sur le rythme et la profondeur des coups. Mais c'était sans compter sa maîtresse, qui se cambra, changeant l'angle de pénétration. Et pour faire perdre la tête à son amant, elle contracta ses parois vaginales. Harry, rendu fou par les agissements de sa compagne, glissa sa tête à l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura :

\- Tu en veux plus ? Ne doutant pas de la réponse, il ajouta : Tu me fais confiance ?

La voyant hocher la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il se dit qu'elle était diablement excitante. D'un geste sûr mais pas trop vite pour éviter de l'effrayer, il se retira, la retourna sur le ventre, les genoux pliés et légèrement écartés, son arrière-train cambré, comme un appel à la luxure. Il caressa sa chute de rein dans un geste rassurant et repris ses va-et-vient. La voyant à l'aise, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, en train de gémir, il accéléra jusqu'à en devenir animal. Ses gémissements se transformèrent rapidement en cris, alternant entre son prénom et des ordres sur la vitesse. Sachant qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la jouissance, il décida de finir en beauté. Il ralentit légèrement, le temps de poser 2 doigts sur son clitoris et de le stimuler, puis en même temps, il reprit ses coups de rein, la prenant sauvagement, pendant qu'elle semblait oublier jusqu'à son propre prénom. Soudainement, elle cria, Harry sentait ses parois vaginales se contracter autour de son sexe, il continua de stimuler son clitoris et se laissa aller à la jouissance, émettant un long râle de plaisir. Transpirant, fatigué, il se retira de l'intimité de son amante et s'allongea sur elle pour embrasser son épaule, et les 2 se laissèrent tomber sur le flan, en cuillère. Harry avait sa main posé sous le sein de la brune et sa tête niché dans les cheveux d'Hermione – qui semblaient être animés d'une vie propre. Leur respiration était haletante et leurs yeux ne demandaient qu'à se fermer. Cependant, ils savaient que s'ils ne voulaient pas être gênés le lendemain et risquer leur amitié, ils devaient parler maintenant. Alors Harry se lança :

\- Hermione … je …

Face aux bégaiements de son ami, Hermione compris qu'il se sentait aussi perdu qu'elle. Rassurée, elle se retourna pour lui faire et elle lui demanda doucement :

\- Réponds sincèrement, tu regrettes ?

\- Non. Mais …

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas prémédité. Moi non plus. Alors comme je pense que ni toi, ni moi ne voulons détruire notre amitié, nous avons 2 solutions : soit on estime que c'était une erreur, on a passé du bon temps mais ça s'arrête là soit on réfléchit pour voir si, inconsciemment, on n'avait pas des sentiments amoureux qu'on avait occulté jusque là.

C'était là la partie la plus difficile. Parce que si un des 2 était amoureux et pas l'autre, ça signait une gêne permanente entre eux. Pendant ce laps de temps, ils réfléchirent tous les 2 à leur relation. Désabusée, Hermione se lança, se disant qu'au pire, elle n'aurait qu'à lui lancer un _Oubliette_.

\- Tu sais Harry, plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me rends compte que tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie et je ne sais pas si je t'aime d'amour mais … si j'imagine un futur où je peux me lover dans tes bras, passer mes nuits auprès de toi, discuter, échanger, ça ne me choque pas. A dire vrai, ça me fait même assez envie.

Elle ferma les yeux, serrant ses paupières très fort, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui dise d'une voix douce qu'il aimait toujours Ginny ou qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'elle n'était que sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur. Aussi, elle ne le vit pas sourire, ses yeux s'illuminaient face à son aveu. Il se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste mais lui montrant toute la tendresse et l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, qui ne demandaient qu'à se transformer en promesse d'amour éternel. Elle répondit à son baiser, heureuse de savoir que c'était réciproque. Pour ce soir, c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'est lové dans ses bras qu'Hermione s'endormit rapidement.

Un nouveau chapitre de sa vie commençait. Harry ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer avec Ginny et les conséquences sur ses relations avec les Weasley. Il ne savait pas comment Ron allait réagir devant leur nouvelle amitié avec les Serpentards. Il ne savait même pas si ces amitiés allait durer ou si elles n'étaient qu'une trêve. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que quoiqu'il se passe, il n'était plus seul. Il avait Hermione.

**Voilà, 2e tentative d'histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, histoire que je sache s'il faut que je reste éloigner de mon clavier.**

**Harmonimenent vôtre**

**Math'**

**PS : prévenez moi si vous voyez des fautes ou d'autres soucis :) **

**PS2 : l'expression « microclimat sentimental » est issu d'un très beau tumblr nommé « L'art délicat de rater sa vie ». **

**PS3 : je vous raconte même pas le bazar que ça était pour mettre l'histoire sur FF, je comprends rien, j'ai toujours des bug de mises en page :O **


End file.
